rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Hiatus - Week 2 - Little Red!
Week 2! And my body still wakes up at 3am in the morning on Sundays for a new RWBY episode. Help me. Not much happened this week (well actually, nothing really happened at all). So I guess this week is the best week to start my new character per week idea I had in mind. How it goes is this: Each week, I'll feature a different character, talk theories and predictions about them, as well as feature a fanart of the character. At the end of every team (or after every four characters), I'll do a fanwork spotlight featuring artwork, fanfiction, cosplay and more. That way, hopefully no one will get too ''bored of my blogs and will have something to look forward each week :D But before we get onto the character of the week (which you've probably guessed from the blog title), onto this week's news! '''1. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Update' I know I mentioned this last week, but the team recently posted an announcement detailing more of the new things they're adding to the update. It included control changes and special attacks turning into something... a little different. They've now added Ultimate attacks, which sounds pretty cool. I've probably botched a lot of other details, so if you want to read through the update yourself, you can here: http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/857178621348445165 2. RWBY in the anime Loot Crate? Yassssssss So, shout out to some of you guys who mentioned this on last week's blog (Ember Celica and JadenLan - thankssss :D), but this month's anime Loot Crate, titled "Haunted", will actually include some merchandise from RWBY, which sounds awesome. ''Of course, there's always going to be the people that'll argue that RWBY isn't technically an anime (which is kinda true), but I still think it's cool. Unfortunately, it's all sold out, which is a bummer, but if any of you kids are subscribed to the anime Loot Crate, we'd love to see what kind of "haunted" RWBY merch is in it :D (and then I'd totally take it, heh) '''3. Halo's weekly segment - featuring Ruby Rose!' CHARACTER OF THE WEEK WHOOOOOO LET'S GO Nothing better than to start off with the coolest (well, one could argue that point, but yeah) kid on the show- actually, that's Neptune, never mind.. *Ahem*. The star of the show RWBY, as well as the leader of the team RWBY! Gee. This marvellous fanart was done by the famous '''dishwasher1910, '''who accurately predicted the Pyrrha vs. Penny fight outcome in another amazing (yet tragic) piece of art. I love his work because he manages to convey such beautiful detail in each drawing, and so very quickly after each episode. In fact, this artwork in particular, titled "RWBY - Wrath", was posted the day after the episode came out, on Valentine's Day. The dedication we have :D If you want to check '''dishwasher1910 '''out, go see his DeviantArt page: http://dishwasher1910.deviantart.com/ Onto theories, discussions and predictions about Ruby! So, our main protagonist actually didn't get as much screen time this volume compared to previous volumes, but she still manage to have her spotlight moments. I thought her most touching moment this volume had to be either the monlogue to her mother's grave that started off Chapter 1 or the "LEAVE HER ALONE!" she shouted in Chapter 10. That was pretty brilliant. I guess the main thing we focussed on was that Ruby's silver eyes actually did something special, which means Ozpin ''knew ''since the very beginning, and so did Qrow. Would Glynda know about the silver eye story? Probably, seeing as she's part of Ozpin's circle and already knows quite a bit, including the Maidens and the Dragon. What do you guys think about the silver eyes? For me it was a sort of Deus Ex Machina moment (as I think I've mentioned on someone else's thread), but I wasn't that shocked. We all knew Ruby would eventually be special, more than just the "Daddy loves you" special that Qrow mentioned and the "special because you're small and you can fight". Of course, the whole silver eyes led me to another thought: Has it been triggered before? I'm thinking probably not, since Ruby seems to be showing signs of not knowing what went on, although that could've been a side-effect. The only possible scenario in which Ruby would go super saiyan with her silver eyes is probably when she found out her mother died, although even then, Yang tells us that she was much too young to fully understand what was going on, so I guess it really hasn't been triggered before. I still don't think the silver eyes have got anything to do with Maidens. Some people have been putting up theories about how Ruby could still possibly be the Winter Maiden since she seemingly froze the Grimm, but I'm thinking it's more of a white-blinding-light-freezing-the-Grimm rather than a physical-ice-freezing-the-Grimm. What happened to Cinder? Did she get frozen too? No idea. We'll expand on that when we get up to her :) Another question is: can the silver eye thing be activated at any time? I'm actually not sure about this. Did Ruby "unlock" it for the very first time in Chapter 12? If she did, then I suppose the death of a friend activated that (although we've seen more screen time of Ruby with Penny than with Pyrrha, but I'll let that slide). I really would've liked a bit more of bonding time between those two in volumes 1 and 2 to really have more of an impact, but I guess that's just got to do with the fact that RT didn't have enough time. As for fighting with silver eyes, maybe it can't be activated just like the Maiden powers. Maybe it needs time to build, or a devastating event needs to happen to trigger it. Then again, we're not quite sure how the silver eye power thing works anyway, so I guess we'll see in the future. Predictions for our little Red? Welp, she's on a journey with the remnants of JNPR to Haven, where the enemy trail leads to. I'm thinking she might encounter something at least on the way or at Haven that will change the way she thinks, or at least change the way she thought about something. Maybe she finds out more about her mother, or maybe more about Ozpin. Who knows? As for her relations between her and JNR, they'll certainly improve. Nora and her may be a little more chipper on the journey and become good friends, with Ren trying to calm down both. This does however depend on how RT's going to portray their personalities during the journey. Ruby's friendship with Jaune will certainly improve - some are even starting to speak of a possible romance between them, but I still think it's just... way too early for that. And because I'm an ardent Arkos shipper (still am, I don't know why ;-;) I refuse to acknowledge any ship with Jaune in it. Although, could you imagine that? Jaune and Ruby getting married and then being completely comfortable, but Jaune still yearning for his tragic lost love holding a photo-booth picture he took with her at the Beacon Dance. Ow. I'm going insane without my weekly RWBY episode dosage, help. How did I go for the character this week? I probably left out a bunch of good theories and predictions, so if you have any, post them down in the comments below. Next week, we're going to be featuring our favourite Ice Queen! Stay tuned for more, and hope you enjoyed :) Category:Blog posts